


I'm Not Even Sorry

by abrasivepersonalitytendersoul



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cake Smashing, F/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul/pseuds/abrasivepersonalitytendersoul





	I'm Not Even Sorry

Ever since you were young you imagined this day going perfectly. It was going to be the best day of your life. Your dress was going to be perfect and so were the decorations, the church, the venue, and the man you were pledging yourself to for the rest of your life.

And that day came. Mike Dodds was your soulmate. You couldn’t describe in words how you felt about him. Your actions spoke much louder. You said, “I do,” as loudly and proudly as you could. You kissed him so passionately when the pastor said those magic words, that your brother yelled, “Get a room!” Under normal circumstances you would have been embarrassed flipped him off, but nothing and no one could ruin your moment.

Your favorite part of the reception was the cake cutting. It had mostly to do with the fact that you loved cake, but there was something so sweet about the moment, and you had always dreamed of smashing the cake into your husband’s face. It would give you a reasonable excuse to get extra up close and personal with his face.

Mike wasn’t the kind of person to smash cake into a person’s face. He had no problem smashing a person’s face into a wall at work, but cake was different. You thought it was strange, but you agreed to be respectful of him. Plus, you had a whole lifetime of things to try with him in the bedroom and you were going to get your cake and eat it too.

The DJ announced that it was time for you to cut the cake. Mike led you by the hand to the table where your beautiful, four-tier cake was awaiting consumption. You grabbed the knife and he placed his large, loving hands gently on top of yours. He kissed your temple and guided you through the process. 

Then it was time. You both had your cake and were getting ready to feed each other. Remembering your deal, you gently lifted the cake to his lips while he did the same for you. At the last minute, as you were putting the cake in his mouth, you felt a cool rush of Vanilla Bean go up your nose and across your cheek. You looked back at Mike who had a few small crumbs hanging from the corner of his mouth, but other than that he looked pristine. 

You looked at him with your mouth gaping open- the son of a bitch didn’t even get part of the cake in your mouth. You both started laughing and leaned in for a kiss.

Mike pulled away and said, “I’m not even sorry.”

You wiped some of the icing off your face and smeared it on his cheek. He kissed you again and you were reminded of how lucky you were to have married Mike Dodds.


End file.
